


Fall Apart

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, does he have a team?, heavydirtysoul music video, it's my birthday so here u are, kudos to mark and his team?, probs - Freeform, that video slayed my entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: heavydirtysoul music video inspired this trash so read if u want





	

tyler tugged on the handle, _rattling_ , screaming, begging.

and then he saw a boy as the car drove in circles;

a boy with lemon hair and a _tree_ , of all things, growing up his arm.

and he stopped. 

because the car screeched and sang in his ears

and a nearby drumbeat became evident as the car fell apart.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this lol


End file.
